Seventeen
by HeroineHargitay
Summary: Olivia is kidnapped and Elliot is desperate to find her. Story is inspired from "Revenge" by maigonokaze (one of the best stories I've read) ***WARNING: contains violence and rape! If you don't want to read it don't. I'll try to warn you ahead of time if you don't want to read the rape. This is why the story is rated M***
1. Ch 1-Normal Day?

**A/N: I try my hardest to update every week. If I don't, then you get an additional chapter for every week I didn't post. ;) So, 1 ch=1week!**

**A/N: Olivia and Elliot are together in a relationship. She is 17, hence the title. Elliot is 21.**

Ch. 1- Normal Day?

It was a chilly day in Manhattan, New York. The streets were full of cars, but the sidewalks were low on amount of people. It was a gloomy day. Olivia Benson was one of the people who walked in the city today. She just finished her school day, and she was heading home. She looked at her watch, it was already 2:45pm. Her legs hurt from running track and field, but that didn't stop her from getting home. She walked down 87th Street, her apartment was on 89th Street. There was an alley between her apartment and her school. She was always very cautious about crossing the alley. You could say she was a little paranoid, but she overcame that with time. However, today would be different.

She got home at three. Her mother was at rehab, so her boyfriend, Elliot, took care of her.

He was four years older than she, but they were inseparable. They'd talk on the phone for hours when they only meant for it to be a five-minute conversation. They'd laugh at each others' corny jokes, even if they weren't that funny. He was a Special Victims detective and a good cop too. Elliot was living in his own apartment, since being emancipated at sixteen. He wasn't always home until eight, but Olivia knew why.

"Hey Elliot, it's me, Liv. I just wanted to let you to know I'll be over Alex's house. I'll be home around eight. We have a science project. Love you. Bye," Olivia recorded her message into her boyfriend's answering machine. After she finished her Algebra home work, she walked to Alex's house at half past five. They had to do a model of the solar system. After going to Walgreen's to get craft supplies, they went to buy a snack. Olivia bought 99 cents worth of sour onion cream chips, and Alex bought Doritos for the same amount. When they got to Alex's house they brainstormed ideas on what they thought it should look like. They both agreed on having the sun in the middle and the other planets orbiting it. Ripping the pom-pom bag open, Olivia took a big, yellow, fluffy ball out.

"Alex, this could be our sun," Olivia giggled holding the ball up. Alex laughed too. She got the hot glue gun and glued it to a black pipe cleaner. Olivia found other pompoms to represent the other planets. She found a red one for Mars, a blue one for Uranus, an orange one for Jupiter, and a purple one for Saturn. By the time they finally got those one's to stop falling off the project, it was 7:50.

"Awe man! I gotta go! See you tomorrow Alex," Olivia said in a rush, grabbing her backpack and purse. They bid their goodbyes, and Olivia headed home. She was walking toward the alley when all of a sudden she heard a cry for help. Immediately, she did what her instincts always told her to do. Call 911! She quickly dialed the number, but her phone died just as the 911 call was responded to. She cursed under her breath, but the women's scream snapped her out of her self disappointment. Instinctively, she unzipped her backpack and grabbed her algebra book, hoping it would be enough to defend herself and the women. Before she knew it, she was running into the alley.

**A/N: DUN DUN! And many chapters vary with length; some shorter, some longer.**


	2. Ch 2- Kidnapped

Ch. 2- Kidnapped

"Help!" The women screamed to no one in particular as her blouse was being ripped.

"Shut up!" Two men yelled while one held her down and the other was unzipping his jeans.

"Get off of her now!" Olivia rushed into the scene with the heavy book held up high. The men stopped what they were doing and turned to Olivia. The man holding down the women kept his hold, but the other man took out a gun from his belt. He aimed it at Olivia and fired twice. The only thing Olivia could do was to bring the book down to block the bullets. She flinched as the bullets jammed into her book and took a step back. The man, who shot the gun, saw that it didn't hit Olivia. Running to her, he tackled her to the ground. They fought and somehow she managed to elbow him in the groin. In his moment of weakness, the other man grabbed his gun and pointed it at the women's head.

"Come quietly and we'll spare the women her life and she can walk out," the man growled.

"No!" The women screamed at Olivia. The woman was repaid with the gun pressed further into her forehead until she quieted. Olivia knew she was on a time based deal. The man, that she had elbowed, was recovering fast.

"Fine! Let her go! I'll take the deal!" Olivia shouted frantically. The man on top of the women punched the women; knocking her out and got up.

"Drop the book and throw your stuff here," The man commanded gruffly as he pointed with his free hand to his feet. Olivia obeyed. Slowly she took her backpack off followed by her purse and tossed it to the man. The other man stood up and pressed his gun to the back of her head. She surrendered and put her hands up so they'd be visible to the men. The other man quickly dumped the contents of her backpack and purse on the black gravel. He shinned a flashlight on the items and held them up. He found no interest in any of the items except for her cash. He removed the bills and stuffed them into his back pocket. Next, he stood up from his earlier squatting position and walked over to Olivia. He reached for something in his belt.

"You scream or do anything dumb, the women goes to hell," he whispered evilly in her ear. Olivia shuttered, but nodded knowing that his threat could be carried out. Yanking her wrists behind her back, he took out zip ties and bound her wrists together. "Walk and if you know what's good for yourself you won't draw any attention to us," he warned her. Olivia let a tear drop, but she did not want to show weakness. She blinked any other tears, that threatened to fall, away. The man holding the gun to her head opened the black van's door. Pushing her inside he tied a blindfold around her head. The other man got into the diver's seat and started driving.

**Benson-Stabler Residence**

"Ugh! Olivia, you would not believe the day I've had," Elliot groaned as he placed his stuff on the table. "Olivia? Where are you?" He asked with concern rising in his voice as he searched the rooms of the apartment. When he didn't find her, he quickly dialed Alex's home phone number. The phone rang twice before it was picked up. Not even letting Mrs. Cabot even greet herself he interrupted,"Hi Nancy, this is Elliot, Olivia's boyfriend. Is Olivia with Alex?" He tried to maintain his composure.

"No, she left about 20 minutes ago. Is everything alright?" Nancy asked worriedly.

"Yeah, never mind. Bye," Elliot hung up. Just then his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and frowned. "Hey Captain, what's up?" Elliot asked tiredly and worriedly.

"This one's nearby your apartment, if I recall, you live on 89th Street. Anyway, it's in the alley between 88th and 89th. Come down now," with that his captain hung up on him before Elliot got a chance to respond. Sighing, he slung his jacket over his shoulder and made his way to the crime scene. He walked over toward his partner.

"What do we got?" Elliot asked.

"The woman shows signs of sexual trauma. She's freaked out. I think it might be PTSD. She's over there," his partner, Detective Jo Marlowe, answered pointing him to the women. Elliot walked to the women, forgetting about Olivia temporarily.

"Hello, I'm Detective Stabler, can you tell me what happened?" Elliot sighed as he got into the ambulance.

The women nodded her head frantically,"Yes, I was almost raped, but someone saved me."

"Can you tell me who tried to hurt you and who saved you?" Elliot cocked his head to the right.

"W-Well I was walking home from work when I was pulled into an alley. Two men started to rip my shirt. I screamed for help. Luckily, a girl heard me and told the men to get off of me. I-I was so relieved, b-but then I heard two gunshots come from one of the men's guns. I don't think she was hit, because she didn't scream. Then the man, who shot the gun, tackled her to the ground! T-They struggled, but she managed to hit him. He fell back. The other man, who held me down, offered her a deal. H-He said, "Come quietly and we'll spare the women of her life and she can walk out." I-I told her no, b-but she accepted the deal anyway! Then he punched me, and I blacked out," she sobbed feeling guilty.

"Can you describe the girl and the men?" Elliot rubbed his hand on the woman's arm gently to comfort her.

"I-I couldn't see the men's faces. They had ski masks on, but the guy who held me down was strong. He-He was about 6'3. The other guy was around the same height. They wore jeans and black hoodies. The girl, I remember though. I could see her clearly with the moonlight. She had a backpack, her hair was dark colored, she was no taller than 5'8, but taller than 5'5. She looked like a teenager," the women listed the details. Then ambulance stopped moving; they arrived at the hospital.

Elliot knew he had to let the EMTs help her, but he asked her one last question before leaving the ambulance, "What time did this happen?"

"I don't know, but the sun was down," the women cried. Elliot's eyes widened. He knew it was against protocol, but he raced back to the crime scene. He came back huffing and puffing. Taking his cellphone out, he noticed his cellphone's battery percentage was at 10%. He put it back in his pocket and walked over to Jo.

"Jo, my phone is pretty much dead. Could I use yours?" Elliot tried to stay calm and think positively.

"Sure, who are you calling?" Jo handed her phone over to her partner.

"Olivia, I want to make sure she's okay," he said dialing Olivia's cellphone number. He heard her ringtone close by. Turning around to the noise, he saw a CSU member holding the phone that was in an evidence bag. Running over to the CSU member, he lunged at the bag. He immediately identified it as Olivia's iPhone. Her iPhone case was unique. It had been custom-made. Her case had her favorite cause's logo, "No More!", on it. Elliot dropped to his knees and started crying.

"What's wrong?" The CSU member and Jo asked in unison.

"It's Olivia's phone. She's been kidnapped!" Elliot shouted with tears running down his face. Jo rarely saw his partner cry. Only once did Elliot cry like this. It was when he found out his closest, marine, friend had died. Jo extended her hand out to his shoulder and led him away from the evidence bag. Jo took her phone back and sat Elliot down in his police issued Sedan.

"Let's tell Captain," Jo reluctantly sighed. She started the engine and drove to the 16th Precinct. During the drive, Elliot repeatedly mumbled quiet phrases. Arriving at the precinct, Jo led Elliot to the squad room. Jo had her other partners help Elliot sit down. While her colleagues tried to comfort Elliot, she rushed to Cragen's door. Banging on it twice, she let herself in. Cragen looked up at Jo with a scolding expression then his face softened looking at his detective's face.

"What's up?" Cragen asked at last.

"We think Olivia's been kidnapped!" Jo blurted out as tears came down her face.

She and Olivia were pretty close. She admired Olivia because of her incredible strength even though she faced many hardships as a child. From what she had learned by talking to Olivia or from either talking with Elliot or Fin, Olivia was fearless, honest, loyal, extremely intelligent, generous, comedic, modest, and humble.

"What? You mean Elliot's girlfriend is missing?" Cragen's jaw dropped. He moved around to the front of his desk. He too was close to Olivia. Although, he wasn't as close as his other detectives were to her, he cared about her deeply. "How's Elliot doing?"

"He's breaking down and blaming himself," Jo answered somberly. At that, Cragen ended the conversation. He opened his door. "Stabler, my office," he beckoned Elliot to him. Elliot got up. He dragged his feet to him as if he were a kid who got busted for eating the last cookie. He looked at his captain. He attempted to stop the flowing tears, but more came out instead.

"Elliot, we are going to do everything we can to get your girlfriend back," Cragen assured him. Elliot nodded his head.


	3. Ch 3- Sold

**A/N: Oh my Lord! Christ! Guys I'm so sorry! I forgot to post for a whole TWO WEEKS! So sorry I kept you waiting so long. I'm uploading 2 chapters tonight! CH. 3 & 4. Story is picking up a bit! You can tell, I'm a thriller/mystery/suspense type of girl.**

**Disclaimer: Also occurred to me that I haven't put these stuff on. Seriously, are all fanfics required to have a disclaimer? We already know the characters don't belong to us. That's the point of this website! Oh well, wish I owned Liv and the gang. Although, I never would have had Cassidy be her boyfriend. But I'm happy that Liv's happy; I suck it up and smile at her happiness. Well onward!**

Ch. 3- Sold

**Unknown Place #1**

Olivia tried to remember the van's turns, but they had made so many she gave up. She heard less and less sounds of traffic outside the van as time passed on. She figured, by the way her stomach growled, she had been in the van for at least an hour or two. Soon the traffic noises stopped. She guessed they were either out-of-state or they were in the suburban or rural part of New York. She sat in silence waiting for her inevitable fate. The engine winding down got her back into reality. She heard the passenger's side door open, along with the driver's door open. She gulped and knew that they reached their destination. The van door opened; wind rushed to the seated girl. She felt a hand grab roughly on her arm. She allowed the hand and moved with it. She beat herself up mentally for not fighting back, but then again they had guns with enough bullets to kill her at least once. It felt colder, wherever she was, it was definitely colder than the city. She heard another car driving to them. Through the blindfold, she could still see light from the headlights. She heard the driver's door open then slam close.

"Hmm. I thought the women you said you'd bring would be older. Still she's decent. How old?" The man examined Olivia's body. He flipped her face from side to side. Her skin was flawless. She had dark chocolate, brown hair. It was a bit longer than shoulder's length. It was neatly pulled into a pony tail. Olivia wore her sky blue button down blouse to school, because she had to look her best for her presentation on stopping domestic violence. She wore nice black slacks with an equally nice black belt. She had nice black dress shoes on too. "How much?"

"$10,000. She's young. I bet your customers like young. I think she's maybe 16 to 17. Maybe even 18. She kind of barged into our operation. We had to cut a deal. Her for the other women," the man holding her explained.

"Alright, you got yourselves a deal. This one will be good for a while," the man took money out of his brief case. "Here you go. Thanks boys," he turned his attention back to Olivia. The men traded, and her first kidnappers left. The man stared at Olivia. He lifted her and threw her into the trunk of his Toyota. Starting the engine again, Olivia knew it wouldn't be tomorrow that she would be able to return home. She started to think she may never get to see her boyfriend again, but negative thinking got her nowhere. It was a long ride, to wherever the new driver was taking her to. She fell asleep of exhaustion after staying awake for five more hours.

She awoke to the trunk latch opening. She was lifted up into someone's arms. It felt different from the aggressive hands, that she had felt, that tossed her into the trunk. They felt warmer, smoother, nicer, and calmer to her. She rested her drowsy head to the chest of the man. She could not see, but she felt his manly muscles as she was held in his arms. Finally, she heard a voice again.

"New one, I say she could be a big seller," the man who had bought Olivia smirked.

"Good, now go to Washington. We're supposed to have two more Latino girls by Monday," the other man, holding Olivia, said. She felt her body being carried to another place. She felt the cold, windy air brush against her skin. She shivered, since she had conveniently forgotten her jacket at Alex's house. She rolled her eyes at her own stupidity. She heard a door open. It wasn't a car door. No, it was a steel door. Her handler carried her inside. She didn't feel the wind on her, so she stopped shivering or so she thought. She felt anxious, nervous, and frightened all at the same time. She saw little specks of light come from the blindfold. Her heart beat faster, and she wished she could be in her boyfriend's arms; not in this stranger's arms. She felt her body being set down, not to sit, but to stand. Her legs wobbled a little, but she balanced herself with the man's help. For the first time she was being handled gently, rather than an unwanted rag doll.

"Can you walk?" The man asked her with little emotion clear in his tone. Her mouth and lips were too dry to speak, so she nodded. He nudged her lightly ahead. She walked, letting the man control her turns. He jerked her back, so she stopped too. She heard a door being unlocked. He guided her into the room. He grabbed her wrists, and she flinched.

"It's okay. I'm getting you out of these," his voice remained monotonous. He undid her zip ties and untied the blindfold. Olivia turned to the man who freed her, but before she got a chance to say anything, he slammed the door shut. She went to it and pushed the handle, but it was an automatic lock. Rubbing her sore wrists and hands, she tried to figure out where she was. After massaging her wrists, she moved further into the room with caution. She put her hands out to prevent any unwanted collisions. Nearly tripping on something on the ground, she bent down and picked the 'something' up. Feeling the material, she presumed it was a plastic bag. It was open, so she let the contents fall in front of her. She was about to pick an item up, when her door opened again. The light was strong at first glance, so she shielded her eyes. She saw a figure advance toward her. She stepped back, but immediately regretted it and stepped back to her original standing spot.

"Come with me," a new man's voice commanded. She complied seeing a gun on his waist. Surprisingly, she wasn't blindfolded like she thought she would be, but that did not ease her comfort any. She was led to another door. He opened it. It reeked of bleach. She stepped in unsure what to think.

"Take your clothes off." Olivia's eyes widen in fear. She shook her head and did not obey.

"It's just a shower. Relax. Knock twice on the door when you're done. The Boss wants you cleaned before he examines you," the man rolled his eyes. She still didn't move. She wasn't going to strip for him even if he was the last man on Earth. He got impatient and yanked her clothes off instead. After that, he shut the door, taking her clothes with him. Gulping, she stepped into the shower and cleaned herself. When she finished, she took the hung up towel and wrapped it around her wet, naked body. She spotted a second towel and used that to dry her other body parts. When she was satisfied, she knocked twice on the door. It opened. To her dismay the man was still there. He let her hold her towel up as they moved back to her room. When they got there, he flicked on a switch. The bulb flickered twice then stayed on. He threw her some folded clothes. She caught them with one hand. He shut the door. She unfolded them and looked at them. There were a pair of black sweatpants and a white, Hollister, fitted t-shirt. She put them on when she didn't find her old clothes. Sighing, she went back to the bag. It had been left untouched. She pulled out a tooth-brush, toothpaste, an old People's magazine, and a teddy bear. She rolled her eyes as she threw the bear behind her. She hadn't even noticed the bed behind her until she turned around. It was nicely made. It wasn't fancy. It had white covers, sheets, and a white pillow case. Of course, the pillow was inside. The blanket wasn't the fleece she was used to, but it would do. She looked around the room. No clock, no windows, and a locked door. She felt and was a prisoner. She was still very tired; she turned the light off and snuggled into the covers.


	4. Ch 4- Questions

Ch. 4- Questioned

**Benson-Stabler Residence**

Elliot couldn't sleep. He looked at the clock. It was 4:42am. His captain sent him home at 9pm. Cragen said he'd only allow him back when he could go into the precinct and not lose himself. It was a firm, but gentle order. He twisted and turned in his queen sized bed. It didn't sit well with him that his girlfriend could be in danger or even be dead. Finally, he let sleep overcome him. His dreams were not nightmares; they were memories of happy times. He could only hope that his girlfriend would still be alive when he found her. His alarm clock sounded. Lazily, he turned it off and looked at the clock. It was 7:20am. Routinely, he rubbed his eyes and went about his morning schedule. He remembered Olivia was not there, and he sighed heavily. He continued his morning schedule and then proceeded out the door. He started his car and headed to the precinct.

**Unknown Place #2**

Olivia was haunted with nightmares. She dreamt of her horrible life before she began living with Elliot. She had an alcoholic mother that drank because of her mere existence. For her ninth birthday present, she was told that she was the product of a rape. For that, she was abused mentally, physically, and the worst: emotionally. She was first abused when she was six years old. Because, she started looking like her father. When she was seventeen, she started dating Elliot. In months of dating, one day Elliot proposed to her. She was so happy. She told her mother that day. Her mother was not nearly as happy as Olivia. Olivia told her mom she was leaving. Her mother was half way through a bottle of vodka when she dropped it. Her mom picked up the jagged edge and came at her. Olivia kicked her twice and ran. She was so afraid. She ran to the one person she knew she could trust, Elliot. Of course, since it was the middle of the evening; he wasn't home. Therefore, she camped out on his steps, until he came home. It was nearing toward 10pm when he finally arrived. Upon seeing him, she ran up to him and cried in his arms. Her make-up was smeared. When she finally lifted her head from his chest, he saw a bruise on her cheek. She told him everything. About the abuse, about being a product of a rape.

She jolted up slightly relieved it wasn't real, but remembered she was still in an unknown place. Just then the door unlocked. Two men stood there. She got nervous, but stayed in place. There was a fat man and a tall skinny man. She mentally named them, Fatty and Skinny. Fatty forced her out of the bed. Skinny held her in place. He was stronger than she had made him out to be. Fatty grabbed cuffs from his belt and clasped them on her. She yelped when the metal slammed on her sore wrists. She knew these weren't the real types like the police had, but they were really strong and did their job. Skinny tied on a blindfold around her head and led her out. They didn't speak just moved. Skinny, who held her, stopped. She did to.

"Stairs going down," his voice was deep. She took note of his comment and carefully descended. She nearly tripped on the last step, but Skinny had a tight grip. He pushed her forward. They stopped again a few turns later. He released her arms and pushed a door open. Fatty held it as Skinny advanced further into the room.

"I'm taking your cuffs off. Don't bother running or fighting. It won't do you any good," he said as he unlocked them. She flinched and jerked away when she felt hands removing her clothes. They did not stop. They did not stop, until she was naked again. She felt embarrassed, humiliated, but glad she couldn't see the expression of anyone in the room. To her surprise, her wrists were bound again above her head. She was pushed against a wall. She felt panic rising as she felt chains attaching around her ankles. Her attention was caught by hearing the door open. The man was fairly handsome. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a gray, iron pressed, suit and a large, expensive, silver watch. He looked prominent and was in his early to mid fifties. He advanced toward Olivia. He circled around her like a vulture. His hungry eyes gazed upon her innocent body. With an evil smirk plastered on his face, he reached his hands out to touch her flesh. She flinched when he touched her sensitive spots.

"You haven't broken her have you?" He said disappointed that she flinched at his touch.

"No, she's probably nervous," Skinny reassured the older man.

"Good. That would take all the fun away," he grinned evilly. Olivia could feel his hot breath on her shoulder. "Let her down. I want to see her. Take the blindfold off too," he commanded. Each of his commands were met. Olivia looked him dead in the eye and scowled. He thought she'd cower and try to make herself look as invisible as she could, but she didn't. He liked that she still had a fighting spirit.

He thought, "It's going to be fun breaking this one." She kept her scowl and narrowed her eyes at him. Still aware she was naked she covered her breasts.

He smiled. "How old are you? What's your name?" He reached his hand up to brush her loose hair off her ear. She blocked it and kept her mouth shut. She received a hard slap across her left cheek. It wasn't hard enough to make her fall, but she did stumble back a couple of steps. She glared at him.

"Speak when you're spoken to!" He boomed. Her cheek instantly turned red. Still she refused. He sucker punched her in the gut. She fell to her knees with a pain stricken expression masking her fear.

"Answer me now!" His voice was full of rage.

"S-Sevent-teen. M-My name is Olivia," she whimpered out of breath. Her voice was hoarse and dry. She clutched her gut and closed her eyes at the pain.

"Was that so hard?" His voice softened as he pulled her back up. "Now, Olivia I am going to ask you a few questions. We can do this the easy way where you just answer, or the hard way where my men hold you and you accumulate some bruises. Your choice," he snickered.

Olivia knew that jerking him around, especially since she was surrounded wasn't the best idea. She reluctantly mumbled,"Easy way." She sighed and stared into his blue eyes.

"Good Girl," he smiled. She scowled at that. "How many friends do you have?" He shrugged.

"Two," she answered skeptically.

"What are their names?"

"Casey and Alex."

"What's your parents' names?"

"Ben and Serena," she didn't mention that her mom was an alcoholic or that she didn't know her dad.

"Do you think they're worried?"

"My dad tends to have a short fuse at anyone who messes with his family. My mom loves me and can't wait to be with me," she lied through her teeth. She smirked at her perfectly executed excuse. That didn't go unnoticed. He slapped the smirk off her face. They both growled.

"When's your birthday?"

"December 13th," she narrowed her eyes.

"Happy early birthday," he scoffed. "Do you have any pets?"

"Wish I had a dog. I like Golden Retrievers."

"My favorite dogs are hunting dogs. Tell me Olivia, are you a good student?"

"I get honor roll. Never been sent to the principal's office for any bad behavior. So, I guess you can say I'm a good student," she shrugged indifferently.

"Where do your parents work?"

"My mom is an English Professor at Columbia. My dad works everywhere. Can't exactly pinpoint an address if that's what you wanted," she half lied.

"Is your dad a sales person?"

"Sort of. I'm not sure. I never get to see him," Olivia shrugged half honestly.

"I'm sorry," he feigned compassion. It took all her strength not to hit him for his sarcasm. Instead, she balled her hands in fists and took a breath. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Nope," she answered curtly.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah," she admitted honestly.

"What's his name?" He asked.

"Elliot. He's a cop, and he's..." She stopped herself.

"He's what?"

"Gonna find me. He and his whole team," she warned. He smirked in return.

"So, you're in 12th grade, I take it? I had a girlfriend named Molly. She was sweet, but too studious. Do you like your stay here?" He changed the subject as if he never asked about her boyfriend.

"What do you think?" she asked coldly, almost rolling her eyes.

"Thanks Olivia. I'll be seeing you later. It was nice to get to know you," he patted her shoulder and signaled the men to rebind her and blindfold her. They put her clothes back on and led her back to her room. They threw her in. She stumbled and tripped over the stuff she left on the floor. The men removed her cuffs quickly and took the blindfold off along with it. She picked herself up when they left. This time she felt awkward being in the room. She felt eyes on her, but no one else was in the room. She looked around and found out why.

She stared at it. "Has that been there the whole time?" She wondered. Then she redirected her question. She realized she was being watched. She assumed she was being watched by her captors. "Hey, you're messing with the wrong girl! My friend's a cop. When he finds me you're gonna wish you had nine lives because he'll kick your ass' to kingdom come!" She roared, trying her best intimidation tactic. "He and his whole squad are looking for me!" She yelled into the security camera. After an intense stare down with the lens, she sighed and walked back to the bed. She turned away from the camera and whispered, "El, I know you can't hear me, but I love you." She took a deep breath before continuing, "I miss you." After that she laid on her bed.

**Squad Room**

The precinct was in an uproar. It was especially busy, since finding Elliot's girlfriend was their primary case. They were hitting dead ends one after another. They sent out an Amber Alert, but no one had called yet. Elliot maintained his composure, not wanting to get sent home. He decided to do desk duty instead of going out to pursue the new rape case they got that morning.

**A/N: the point of having Liv naked was to try and humiliate her. SPOILER: Lucky you! They are trying to break her. I'd definitely wouldn't want scum stripping me of my clothes; that's why I wrote it. Other than that, no more spoilers! Sorry, I don't always end in cliff hangers- which is lucky for those of you who can't stand suspense. Actually, I believe this is the first EVER fanfic I made. The others are the first posted on . This is my absolute first!**


	5. Ch 5- Abused then Used

Ch. 5- Abused then Used

**WARNING: contains MATURE CONTENT! If you are uncomfortable reading this, please stop here.**

**Unknown Place #2**

Olivia woke up hours later. She hadn't realized she was sleeping. She got up and flipped through the pages of the magazine. She was lost in her own thoughts and wasn't really looking at the text. She tossed it to the rest of her stuff and sat down on the bed. She thought about her boyfriend. She smiled at her courageous Elliot. The door opened again. Two different men stepped to her. They were about the same height. Both were muscular and serious. They looked like bouncers from an highly priced, exclusive club. She knew the routine and knew it would be stupid to fight. She just let them guide her to a different room. They walked for a good five minutes before they found the room. She was stripped of her clothes and her hands were again bound above her head. This time she wasn't against a wall. She was in the middle of the room. She shivered. Two men walked in. The older man was in his late 30's and the younger one was in his early 20's. The older man pointed to something behind her. They did not say anything. She could hear movement, but could not see it. She felt a hot breath on her ear but ignored it. The man instructed her not to move. Defiantly, she thrashed around, but soon stopped to preserve her energy. The men took that as an opportunity to prep her for a test. The younger man was given a set of directions and he followed them. He placed noise blockers on her ears and kept the blindfold on.

"By blocking out her senses to hearing and seeing, she has to rely on touch," the older man explained. "Now I understand you're new here. Our customers don't like bruised women coming to them. They want beautiful women who tantalize them. It is utterly repulsive to have a bruised women brought to you. Do you know how to repeatably hit someone without leaving a bruise?" The older man grabbed something from the floor. The younger man looked as if he was faced with a trick question. He shrugged defeatedly.

"That's why I'm here. To teach you," the older man grinned. He handed the younger man a leather whip. "Don't stand too close or else she'll feel your body heat. Don't hit her too many times in the same area either. Otherwise she'll know where you'll hit her. Circle around her and measure different time lengths between hits. The point is to not let her know where you'll strike next. Keep her waiting for a hit. She'll be on her toes and edgy. She'll flinch even though you're not hitting her. She'll anticipate blows every second she's not hit." The younger man nodded at the advice.

"Ow!" Olivia screamed at the first hit. It hit her on the back. He kept hitting her over and over again. Soon, her voice became hoarse. Olivia's shoulders shook. She refused to give her tormentor the satisfaction of hearing her beg or cry. After two hours of torture, he was commanded to stop. Her body was covered in red slash marks. On her back, in some areas, the skin had broke; her back was bloody in those areas. She winced silently in pain. Besides from her arms being numb, practically her whole body hurt. The young man could tell she was crying and felt a pang of guilt that the older man was oblivious to. He placed his hand on her shoulder, and she jerked away. She shook her head and growled at him.

"Good. Take her sound barriers off. Don't let her arms go, and don't take her blindfold off," the older man instructed. The younger man got rid of the guilty feeling and complied. "She doesn't look like she's broken yet. She appears she still has the same fight in her. We have to try something else. The fear of getting beat up isn't her weak spot. Hmm interesting. You see Daniel, that's what most women fear, but not her. She's stronger than I thought. Oh, I know. I have an idea. Come with me," the older man said. The two walked out. Olivia gave out a sigh of relief. She shifted, but a sharp shooting pain prevented her from moving. She threw her neck back. It was sore from hanging down. She breathed deeply to calm herself down. The door opened again. She heard a small grunt followed by warmth covering her cold, cramped feet. She heard barely audible sobs from the thing beneath her. Daniel took her blindfold off. Olivia looked down. There, on her feet, lay another girl. She was smaller than her. Daniel unlocked Olivia's bound hands. Blood flow rushed to her numb arms, when she let them limply fall to her sides. When the sensation of warmth reentered her arms she dropped to the floor kneeling next to the girl. She turned the girl to face her. Olivia didn't care that she was naked; she cared how the younger girl felt. She hugged the girl kindly and stoked her hair with equal amount of care. She felt two blisters on the young girl's back and avoided touching them.

"Look... what you did to me...you don't need to do to her," Olivia huffed tiredly the older man grabbed the younger girl anyways and prepped her the same way. "Please. You don't need to do this. Please," Olivia begged sadly.

"She's right. This might actually break her all the way. I think her weakness is the need to protect others. If we beat the girl she could potentially snap. But if we 'do' her in front of the girl she'll be humiliated not broken," Daniel whispered into the older man's ear. After weighing the consequences he agreed with Daniel.

"Alright here's how it works. You cooperate, this little girl doesn't get hurt. If not, she'll get the punishment," the older man snickered.

Olivia gulped, "Fine. What do you want from me?" The older man whispered into Daniel's ear. He nodded and stalked to her. She gave him the death stare as her came closer to her.

"You will listen to my rules now. Firstly, don't speak unless spoken to. Secondly, do what I tell you. Easy enough?" Daniel's voice became much more aggressive. Olivia nodded once. "Now that we understand each other, give me my well deserved pleasure. Stand up and come here." She reluctantly complied. He grabbed her hands and placed them on his chest. He was muscular and she could tell he worked out. He was wearing a button down shirt.

"Strip me." Olivia swallowed hard. She closed her eyes defeatedly. One by one she undid the buttons. On the last one, he threw his shirt of. He had a rather smooth chest. Olivia refused to look at him. He undid his belt and stepped out of his jeans. She felt his erect member bulging out of his boxers. Since she was already naked, he didn't have to strip her. He brought her closer to his chest. She felt his member rubbing dangerously close to her pelvis. He cupped her butt. He groaned at the softness of the skin. She kept her eyes closed and didn't show any affection back. He cupped her face in his hands. When he saw her eyes were closed he shouted, "Open your eyes!" Reluctantly she did. She gave him a pleading and angry stare. He ignored it and pressed his lips up to hers. She decided then and there that maybe if she gave him what he wanted, it'd be over faster. With that in mind, she accepted his kiss. She allowed his tongue access to the inside of her mouth. She hugged him passionately. They did not brake the kiss until they had to get air. He smiled at her. He carried her over to a mattress in the far corner. She sighed to herself. Ever so gently, he laid her on the bed. He got on top of her. They kissed again and again and again. He removed his boxers. Olivia tried to ignore his member that was on her stomach.

"What's your favorite position?" Daniel asked between a kiss.

"Never had sex before," Olivia answered honestly.

"My favorite is missionary," he lathered her neck with kisses. She pretended to enjoy the smut. She groaned and moaned, but was careful not to ask for more.

"Want to try it out?" Daniel continued kissing her neck. Feeling she didn't have a choice, anyway, she didn't refuse. She shrugged once. He smiled at her as he inserted his member into her. She grunted in pain. His member was quite big, and she was small. He began thrusting. Grabbing her legs, he wrapped them around his waist. With each trust came a moan from him and a whimper from her.

"Oh Baby. You're so warm. Ah, you feel so good. This feels incredible," he repeated like a mantra. She only moaned because of the pain. Her moans excited him and made him want her more. He stopped hugging her and began to explore her body with his hands. He reached his desired destination. He clasped his hands on her breasts. He made circular movements with them. It hurt like hell as he pressed his palms harder on them. He continued to thrust, fondle, and kiss her all at the same time.

"It's your turn," Daniel panted while rolling over.

"I don't know how," Olivia tried to weasel her way out of giving him pleasure. Unfortunately, her plan backfired.

"I'll teach you," Daniel let go of her breasts and grabbed her hips. He lifted her up and down. His member never left her as he demonstrated how to 'do' it. She closed her eyes sadly and continued the motion when he let go of her hips. Instead of his hands going back to her breasts, he traced out the curves of her body. She felt very violated but continued anyways. She kept reminding herself that she was doing it to save the girl. "Oh my God! I'm gonna cum!" Daniel shouted. "Olivia, I want you to see me cum inside you," Daniel said passionately as he gently caressed her face. She did as she was told. He flipped them around again, so he was on top. She hugged her legs around his waist again to meet his thrusts. He thrusted harder and faster. His member collided with her cervix. She grunted softly, but she didn't let him hear her pain.

"Oh God! Oh God Olivia! It's coming! O-LIV-IA!" He screamed as he climaxed. Olivia screamed too, but not in pleasure. His climax flooded inside her. He rested his face in the nape of her neck. He didn't even bother to remove his member. He was panting and sweating. He kissed and sucked her neck. A trail of hickeys were left behind.

"Danny, could we stop please?" Olivia asked making sure only Daniel heard her. Her voice was weak and sad.

"Okay. You did good. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did," Daniel whispered getting off her. She wanted to puke, but her stomach was empty. He extended his hand to her. Reluctantly, she accepted it. She looked down. Blood lined her thighs along with purple bruises. She could not see them well though. Daniel kissed her again and frowned. He remembered something she didn't do while they had sex. The older man snapped him out of his thought.

"Alright Daniel. See it's your third day and you already had sex. Congrats. Now, The Boss wants her ready," the older man hinted. Olivia tried to figure out what he meant. There was nothing she could think about, except something she dreaded. Having sex with "The Boss" would be a nightmare for her. She tried to erase the memory of Daniel and her. Daniel knew what the man hinted to. He put his arm around her waist, but she slapped his arm.

"I can walk by myself. Just tell me where you want me to go," she snapped angrily.

"Fine. Stand there. Raise your arms," he directed her. She had forgotten about the little girl. Because of that, she didn't obey. That didn't go unpunished. The older man whipped the little girl twice. Olivia heard the screams of the girl.

"Stop! Please! I'm sorry!" Olivia blurted out frantically. She raised her hands. The man stopped hitting the girl. She felt guilty for causing the girl pain. "I'm sorry," she apologized under her breath. Daniel rebound her wrists. He walked back over to the older man. The man whispered to Daniel. He nodded and got things set up. Within minutes, Olivia was starring at a video camera. He hooked all the connections up. He walked back to where the older man had gotten the whip. He found the one he was searching for. He hid it in his hand and walked back to Olivia. she tried to see what Daniel had, but she couldn't figure it out.

**Squad Room**

"What do we have on Olivia?" John Munch, Elliot's partner, asked.

"Squat," Fin Tutuola, Elliot's other partner, sighed.

"Olivia, Where are you?" Elliot pounded his fist on his desk.

"You guys been over this for at least 83 hours. You need to sleep," Cragen offered, seeing bags under the detectives' eyes. They all shrugged. It was true, they all needed their energy, so they went to the Crib and settled down for a nap.

**Unknown Place #3**

Daniel stood behind her. He stood there like he was frozen in place. He unknowingly was torturing her. She couldn't get her mind off of what could possibly be in his hand. Suddenly, he dropped to his knees. Remembering the little girl, she didn't fight. He pushed the foreign object in her; she started to squirm. He pushed it further into her the more she squirmed.

"What is that?" Olivia panicked,"What did you put in me?"

"You deserve to have a little pleasure too," he whispered into her ear. She was unsure what he meant, but figured it must be something bad. She pushed, but the object would not budge. He watched her struggle to get the object out. She quit and sighed. "You're gonna say exactly what I tell you to into the camera. Got it. Nothing more and nothing less," Daniel said. She nodded. "You're gonna tell the camera your first and last name, your age, and what grade you're in," Daniel coached her, "Ready when you are." Olivia swallowed hard. Then she nodded to Daniel. She saw the red recording light, so she started.

"My name is Olivia Benson. I'm seventeen years old. I'm in 12th grade," Olivia wanted to say more, but kept her eyes trained on Daniel. When she finished her statement, she noticed the camera was still recording. All of a sudden, she started to shake. She felt the object pulse rapidly. Her eyes widened.

"What did you do to me?" She hollered for an answer.

"I told you. You get to have some pleasure too," Daniel put the vibrator on full speed. Her body jerked uncontrollably around. She now knew what Daniel meant by "pleasure".

"Stop! Please! I don't want it! Please get it out! Please!" She pleaded. He just smiled at her and shook his head. Olivia felt a tingling sensation. It was weird and scary, but she had an idea of what it was. Angry and sad tears welled to her eyes. She thrashed around. "No! No! No!" She repeated. Finally, she became exhausted. She knew she wouldn't be able to hold it in any longer, so she let it go. "NOOOO!" She screamed into the camera. Her head flew to her back. The camera got a perfect view of her exposed breasts and her neck. The camera refocused to her legs when she climaxed. Fluids were pouring out of her mound. It kept flowing. It even made a small puddle. Olivia bowed her head again. She sobbed for the first time in view of others and she didn't care. The camera was still focused on her legs. It also gathered every sob sound. The camera was refocused on Olivia's face and neck. She stopped crying altogether. She looked at Daniel. If looks could kill he'd be dead. Her eyes were icy and cold. The camera turned off.

"Relax. You're done for the night," he put his hands up to calm her down. The vibrator turned off. "I'm gonna take it out." With those words she voluntarily stood still. He removed the object just as he promised. He held it up to her. It was a lavender colored, egg shaped vibrator. Once she got a clear look at it, he tossed it aside. He unlocked her bound wrists. She collapsed on him, because her legs were so weak. She hated having to rely on him to walk. Angrily, she turned her head away from him and continued walking to wherever it was he was leading her to.


	6. Ch 6- Shower

Ch. 6- Shower

They walked past many hallways. There were countless numbers of rooms down each hall. Daniel led her into an unfamiliar hall. They made a sharp turn into the room. She was steady enough to walk without him now. She looked in. There were many showers lined up. She was sort of happy that she could get Daniel cleaned off of her. She saw the heads of other women, which made her uncomfortable. She covered her breasts as she walked shyly into an unoccupied shower. No one was singing or laughing. All you heard was the shower water splash on the ground. There were no signs of any type of privacy from the other women. Olivia felt embarrassed knowing that everyone could see her, and she could see them. She pushed the small, black shower button. Immediately, cold water splashed on her face. She shivered and began cleaning herself with the soap bar provided. She didn't care that another women may have used it, she just scrubbed herself down. She was repulsed when she saw her lower body in the light. She could see every red mark made from the whip on her front. She examined her bloody, bruised thighs and bit her lip to prevent herself from crying. Fortunately, she couldn't see her back. She turned her back to the water, so it could get cleaned. She grunted, in pain, when the water struck it. It was too painful to her back to stay under the cold water. She let only her head and shoulders take on the full force of the water. She stood there silently, reflecting on what had just happened. A hand placed, gently, on her shoulder made her jump back into the present. She whipped around expecting the intruder to be Daniel or another man, but it wasn't.

"Hi sweetheart, my name is Alexis. I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new?" She extended her arm out.

"Yeah. My name's Olivia," Olivia weakly smiled seeing the women.

"May I ask, how old are you?" Alexis sighed looking at Olivia's face.

"Seventeen," Olivia sighed, sadly.

"I thought the age requirement was 21," Alexis whispered the women standing next to her.

"It is. It never changed," the women said in a hushed tone, "I don't know why they accepted her."

"Maybe it's because I walked in on one of their operations?" Olivia shrugged shyly.

"You did what! What happened?" Alexis blurted out, but then covered her mouth like what she said was forbidden, "I'm sorry Olivia I didn't..."

"It's okay. I feel comfortable talking to you. Pretty much everywhere I go there's no privacy. Even in my room there's a security camera. Anyw um... I was walking home when I heard a women scream in an alley. My phone died, and I knew if I drew attention to her she could be killed. So, before I knew it I was in the alley with them. One of the men shot his gun. Had it not been for my algebra book, well, I wouldn't be here. I don't know if that's good or bad now that I think about it. Anyway, the guy tackled me. We fought, and I elbowed him. The other guy took out his gun and put it to the women's head. He offered me a deal. He'd let her leave alive, but I had to come instead. As you can see I took the deal," Olivia shrugged and rubbed her aching neck.

"Why? I mean saving that women's life, but did you even know her?" Alexis asked.

"No, she was a stranger, but I don't regret my decision. That women was saved from being raped and kidnapped. That gives me a little peace of mind. At least while I sit and wait for more torture," Olivia scoffed. The water stopped from her shower. They frowned. "I gotta go. Thanks for listening. Bye," Olivia hugged them. She didn't want to leave the women, but Daniel was waiting for her. He was leaning in the same position as he was in earlier when they arrived. He threw her a towel.

"Dry off and then hand me the towel," Daniel commanded. She began to dry herself. She turned her back to him for two reasons. One for privacy and two to show him what he did to her. No apologizes came from him. When she finished, she gave him the towel. He tossed it into a bin and zip tied her hands.


	7. Ch 7- Cruel

Ch. 7- Cruel

**A/N: Lucky duckies, you get this ch. 2 days early! It's a shorter chapter, but DOES have violence! Not adult content type, just…read…if you want.**

He led her back to her room. Without caring, he shoved her into her room. He pushed her too hard; she crashed to the ground. Roughly, he picked her up and undid her zip ties. She focus all her energy into one kick. It missed her original target but landed on his stomach. He doubled over for a few seconds, but came back with rage defining his face. He clocked her squarely on the eye. Olivia sounded a loud grunt. He scratched her neck, withdrawing blood. Then he slammed her into a wall, face foward. Pinning her with his body weight, he kicked her legs apart. With an evil smirk, he jammed his knee onto her mound. She screamed in agony as she tried to free herself from his iron grip. He did it twice more, each one stronger and crueler than the one before. Satisfied with her punishment, he abruptly left. The only thing that had held her up was Daniel; she crumbled to the floor. Tears streamed down her face. Pure angst and agony defined her face. She gasped and glued her kegs together. Trembling, she tried to stand up, but she collapsed immediately to the ground again. She decided that crawling would be easier. It was, but it caused her excruciating pain each time she moved her legs. Once she got to the bed, she pulled the blanket off. Wrapping it around her, she sat against the bed. She was in too much pain to turn away from the camera, so she just continued to cry.

"El-Elliot? If you could hear me...I do-don't know how much more I can take or-or if i'll make it out alive. I-I don't know if i'll ever see you again. Bu-But, just in case I don't...I love you," she stuttered, her voice hitched, her body shook. She huffed and continued to cry.


	8. Ch 8- LightsCamera, Action!

Ch. 8- Lights...Camera, Action!

**A/N: Does anyone know the difference between visitors and views in the 'Traffic Stats' tab? If you do please tell me! ;)**

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating! It's been 3 whole weeks! Gosh, December was really crazy and stressful for me. I had FB problems, family stuff, Christmas drama. blah blah blah. lol Well I'm back! So enjoy the next three chapters! **

**A/N: WARNING: Scenes from "Abused then Used" and "Cruel" are apart of this chapter. I will notify you of those parts if you wish not to read them. They will be italicized & bolded. Sorry for any confusion if any. Just PM me if you're confused. I'll respond ASAP.**

**Squad Room**

"Delivery for a Mr. Stabler?" A young delivery man called.

"Right here," Elliot grumbled sadly. There were still no leads on Olivia's whereabouts. He scribbled his name lazily on the receipt and brought it to his desk.

"What's that?" Jo asked as she came back from the bathroom. Elliot shrugged and continued opening the boring cardboard box. There was an envelop laying on top. It read: Open! Elliot did. His other partners gathered around his desk, noticing the box. Before he even got to read the first word of the letter, John grabbed it. Seeing Elliot wasn't in the mood for pranks or jokes, he returned it. Elliot felt stares from his partners, so he read the letter aloud.

_Dear Mr. Stabler,_

_Do you miss your girlfriend? She misses you a lot. She even dreams about you. She's a feisty one. Anyway, in the smaller box you'll find a flash dive. Don't bother trying to trace it. And I used gloves, so no fingerprints. I'm afraid we're much too advanced to let you find us. But if you don't believe me you can try. You're wasting valuable time, the longer you wait. Who knows, I could have an eager costumer that wants her._

_From,_  
_The Boss_

The detectives' felt sick to their stomachs. Promptly Elliot inserted the flash drive. It had two time periods. He clicked on the earlier time stamped one. It was footage from 2pm to 6pm. The video began to play. The detectives huddled around Elliot's desk. The camera had night vision. They watched a figure in the bed sleep. The room was filled with light snores. Then they ended. They saw someone stretch out. Finally they saw a face, her face. "Olivia!" The detectives shouted together. Other officers turned their heads, confused and startled by the unannounced outburst. Even their captain heard them from his office. He stepped out of his office and walked to the men and Jo. They cleared a path, so he could see what they were watching.

Olivia got out of the bed and picked something off the floor. They heard page turning, then it stopped. They all watched her lay on the bed and close her eyes. Then they heard a door open. The peaceful moment was disturbed. The detectives couldn't see who was at the doorway.

Elliot knew his girlfriend's facial expressions by heart. He could tell when she was sad, mad, anything. Right then and there, he could tell she was nervous and afraid. Olivia was very good at hiding her true feelings from everyone, except her boyfriend. He could tell she was trying to be brave.

They watched as two men, taller than her and more muscular, came toward her. She didn't fight back, knowing she probably stood no chance. They watched as her wrists were zip tied together, then as her eyes were covered by a blindfold. The camera went dark. A message appeared on the screen. Elliot hit 'okay' to the message. The time stamp on the video was now two and a half hours later.

**_Olivia's head, shoulders, and top of her chest were visible. They all sighed sadly when they saw a bruise on her face. Olivia looked the camera in the eye. At first they were actually scared. They had never seen that angry stare before. But, they noticed her glare was meant for whoever was behind the lens. She started to talk._**

**_"My name is Olivia Benson. I'm seventeen years old. I'm in 12th grade."_**

**_All of a sudden, she started to shake. The detectives were confused. They watched as her eyes widened in terror._**

**_"What did you do to me?" She screamed._**

**_"I told you. You get to have some pleasure too," An unfamiliar man's voice came from behind the camera. The detectives watched in horror as her body jerked uncontrollably around._**

**_"Stop! Please! I don't want it! Please get it out! Please!" She pleaded. The detectives witnessed tears gathering to her eyes. "No! No! No!" She repeated. By then the detectives also knew what "pleasure" meant. They saw her twist and turn. Finally, they saw her give up from exhaustion. "NOOOO!" She screamed into the camera. Her head flew back. The camera got a perfect view of her exposed breasts and her hickey lined neck. Then the camera refocused to her quivering legs, where she had climaxed. Fluids poured out of her mound. There was blood on her legs and big purple bruises. Elliot clasped his mouth, realizing what had happened in the two hours. His girlfriend was raped! The detectives heard every sob she cried. It made them cry for her. They'd trade anything to remove her from that nightmare. The camera was refocused on Olivia's face and neck again. They didn't hear sad sobs or any sobs at all. She stopped crying altogether. She looked at the man standing behind the camera. Her eyes were red, but icy cold. That too was a new facial expression that not even her Elliot knew. The camera turned off. Another message came up. Elliot clicked "okay" on her screen. The camera turned on:_**

**_It was back in the bedroom where Olivia slept in. They heard the door open and saw her pushed her into the room. She stumbled and crashed onto the floor. They extended their arms out as if they could've caught her fall. A man appeared on the camera too. Roughly, he grabbed her shoulders, pulled her up, and undid her zip ties. Then, to all the detectives' surprise, she struck back. They cheered, seeing a foot punch the unknown man's stomach. However, it was too soon to celebrate. The man got up quickly and seemingly effortlessly, he punched her squarely on her eye. The detectives shouted, hearing Olivia give a loud grunt. They watched the man viciously attack Elliot's girl. They saw him claw her neck, drawing blood. The detectives gritted their teeth and clenched their fists. They all wanted to kill the scum who was hurting her. They watched as he slammed her into a wall. They had perfect views of their backs. They gasped, seeing Olivia's brutalized, bloodstained, and irritated whip marks on her back. Now they were beyond angry. The detectives' jaw dropped again when they saw the man ruthlessly kick her legs apart. Nothing prepared them for what they saw next. They all gasped when he brought his knee up to her mound. She screamed bloody murder, filling the bullpen with her cries. They had tears, ready to fall, as they watched, with blurred vision, her attempt to free herself. The detectives cursed at the man. He did it twice more. Finally, he left. All the detectives wanted to do was comfort her. They watched as she crumbled to the floor, when the man released her. They knew she was in agony, by her labored breath and her tearstained face. They hated that they could do nothing to take her pain away. They saw her body shake. They encouraged her when she tried to stand up, but gasped as she collapsed immediately to the ground. They saw her crawl to the bed, wincing in excruciating pain each time she moved. Each wince felt like a dagger plunged into the detectives' and Captain's heart. Once she got to the bed, she pulled the blanket off, and wrapped it around her. They watched as she leaned against the bed and cried. At last, a weak and pain stricken voice was heard._**

**_"El-Elliot? If you could hear me...I do-don't know how much more I can take or-or if I'll make it out alive. I-I don't know if I'll ever see you again. Bu-But, just in case I don't...I love you," her body shook. Her words weren't clear, but they were intelligible and audible. The camera turned off; that concluded the tape. Elliot couldn't bare seeing the footage to the other attachment._**

**Unknown Place #2**

After three long hours, the pain from her mound, being smashed, diminished to a point where the pain was bearable. She had put her clothes back on, and she was finally able to stand without falling to the ground immediately. Hoisting herself onto the bed, she closed her eyes. Her stomach growled, but she wasn't hungry.

"Love you Elliot," she whispered as she let sleep claim her. She slept soundly. She was blessed with having no nightmares.


	9. Ch 9- Break in the Case & Doctor

Ch. 9- Break in the Case & Doctor

**A/N: The letter is italicized.**

**Squad Room**

Like the letter said, there were no fingerprints and no way to track it. Elliot couldn't help but slam his fists into his locker. "Liv, I'd do anything to trade places with you," he sobbed to his locker. Just then his cellphone rang. He picked it up. "Stabler," he sniffled.

"Mr. Stabler. Your girlfriend is running out of time. That little 'tell about me' segment on the flash drive was an interview," the voice on the other end sneered.

"Who are you?" Elliot shouted angrily. Everyone stopped and snapped their heads to Elliot, "I swear if you hurt..."

"Temper temper," the voice teased. "Anyway just calling to tell you, you have 48 hours to find her. Otherwise, you won't ever see her again," the phone on the other end hung up. Elliot looked at his watch. It was 6:45pm.

"Please tell me you got something," Elliot's eyes pleaded as he looked at Fin who was tracing the call.

"You're not gonna believe this," Fin mumbled.

"What? Tell me!" Elliot was on the boarder of breaking down.

"The phone's signal is from Salem, Oregon," Fin shrugged.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go," Elliot ran to his jacket.

"Wait El. What if she's not there, and it's a trick? He's not that careless. He went out of his way to send you a package with no traceable IP address and no fingerprints. He even told us beforehand that we wouldn't find anything," Fin rationalized.

"But what if he slipped up? Everyone does at one point. Didn't you see her? Her legs were bruised and bloody! For God's sake she was raped! You saw her getting beat up in that room! She had, God knows how many whip marks! Who knows what else those pricks did to her?" Elliot balled his fists as he stormed out. The people in the precinct decided that he needed sometime to be alone.

"Where are you going?" Fin set his hand on Elliot's shoulder.

"Where do you think? I'm going to Oregon, and you can't stop me," Elliot stated stubbornly.

"I'm coming with. You can't stop me either. Look, I didn't mean to upset you back there. I'm sorry. But if these guys did that to her, well I want a piece of them too," Fin said. They told their captain they were using their vacation time while they were on the plane. They knew he might try to stop them if they told him about it earlier. The truth was, he knew they were going to Oregon without even asking. They both knew "vacation time" was bull, they weren't going for fun.

**Unknown Place #2**

Olivia woke up again. Her stomach hurt. She turned the light switch on and sighed. Spending ten minutes staring into space, the door opened. "What do you want now? I thought I was done for the night," Olivia grumbled as she turned her back, defiantly, to the intruders.

"Don't worry Olivia. I'm a doctor. I'm here to help you. I want to examine your wounds, so they can be healed," the doctor set his kit on the wooden side table. She didn't turn around. Suddenly, a hand forced her to face the doctor. She looked up. It was Daniel who had ruthlessly grabbed her sore arm. She didn't face is glare.

"I'm fine doctor. You can leave," Olivia retorted angrily, through clenched teeth, refusing to look at either men. Instead she stared at the wall.

"The Boss tells me he wants you examined anyways. Now you don't have to take your shirt off. Just lift it high enough so I can see your torso. Okay?" The doctor remained calm. Olivia rolled her eyes and grumbled, but she lifted it up though. "I'm putting some cream on you to get rid of those red marks, okay?" He explained as he extended his hand to her. She shrugged indifferently and kept her shirt up. The doctor took that as an okay to proceed. He gently lathered cream onto the red slash marks.

"All right. You can put your shirt down, turn around though," the doctor lathered the rest of the extra cream on his hands. Olivia lifted the back of her shirt, so he wouldn't have to bother asking. Her back was definitely worse and needed more treatment. The doctor got a different remedy out of his kit.

"From what I'm seeing, the marks go all the way up your back. They'll need to be treated too. I'm sorry, but you're going to have to remove your shirt, so I can get your whole back," the doctor said.

He knew by the damage of her front side that Olivia had been tortured, badly. With all the patients he visited, no matter how damaged the front looked, the back would look always look worse. He also had never seen a Caucasian girl, who was younger than 21 there before, before today. Olivia took her shirt off and made sure the doctor nor Daniel could see her chest.

"This may sting at first " the doctor warned. He watched her back jerk away from him when he touched one of the places her skin broke. He heard a small painful grunt, but he continued. Olivia tried to stay as still as she could, but whatever the doctor was putting on her, it made her skin feel like it was on fire. She twitched uncomfortably as the burning sensation spreaded. She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes. She just wanted everyone to leave her alone. She didn't want anybody looking at her, and she didn't want anyone touching her most of all.

"Okay, Olivia you can put your shirt on. Now, your back will feel like its burning, but that's natural," the doctor put away the cream. "I need to look at your thighs to see if there's any curable damage I can fix." Without even giving Olivia a chance, Daniel yanked her sweatpants down. Her inner thighs were lined with big bruises on both legs. Her thighs had blood stains overlapping the bruises. She squeezed her eyes shut and turned around. Daniel forced her to face the doctor. She did not look at him. She gave him the silent treatment. The doctor examined her legs. He wrote down things on a clipboard as he read somethings aloud. Olivia didn't understand all the medical terms. Once he was done, Olivia quickly pulled her pants back up. He did one more check to feel for any broken bones. Then he and Daniel left. Outside the room, the doctor explained what he observed.

"She will most likely have some scars on her back, the bruises on her inner thighs will go away if she isn't involved in anymore sexual activities for today or tomorrow. Other than that, the red marks on her back and front will go away probably within a week. Her emotional state is the normal. She is angry and is trying to detach to prevent herself from reliving past experiences. Surprisingly, her mental state is very much in tact. Considering her age and the events that she has endured in the past couple of days, she definitely has a lot of fight left in her," the doctor reported."Although, I must warn you, she's close to breaking." There were small windows on the doors, so that men could look inside and take their pick. The doctor pointed at the window, inside Olivia sat, slumped and still, with her back facing them. Then the doctor turned back to Daniel. "You see how she made little to no eye contact, and how all her responses to commands came with much reluctance and subtle annoyance?" Daniel nodded understandingly."She's showing defiance, which is probably one of the only things she's latching onto to keep her sanity. However, the lack of much fight against you holding her may suggest that she has figured the less resisting she does, the easier and maybe less pain free things will turn out." Daniel hung onto every word the doctor uttered. He kept that, reflecting and reciting his words even when the doctor left.

Daniel peered through her window. He watched her hug her knees. She had her head resting, not so comfortably, on her kneecaps. After five minutes, he walked away. Olivia knew he was watching her. She saw the shadow cast on the wall. When he left so did the shadow. She sighed and sauntered lazily to a bag that was perched on the bedside table. She had been sure they weren't there before, so curiosity got the best of her. She untied the yellow Shop Rite bags. There were new items. There were pens and paper.

"Maybe they'll at least let me send a letter to Elliot. I'll try.

_Dear Elliot,_

_I know that my days are numbered. Before I go, I want you to know that I love you very much. I know you think of me a lot, 'cos I think of you often. I don't know what will happen to me in my future, but maybe if I play my cards right I'll at least get to see you one last time before God takes me out of this hell hole. I think of you whenever I can. It's okay if you don't find me in time. I'd never hold that against you. If you find me dead, don't mourn over my loss. Take me and use me to spread the word about what happened to me. Do not take your life because of me. I will be your guardian angel in heaven. I know that God is watching over us right now. When I'm gone, don't let yourself fall behind on taxes or work. I want you to be the same guy I admire and love dearly. The courageous, smart, kind man you are. Find new love with a girl, I want you to be happy. Oh, and don't forget. Mr. Sniffles will always be there for you when you need a hug. I love you El. See you again someday. XOXOXO_

_With all my love,_  
_Olivia Benson_

_P.S. XOX for John, OXO for Jo, XOX for Fin, and OXO for Cap. Cragen_

"Okay. I'll put the precinct's address on there. They don't need to know where I live," Olivia thought while she wrote down the address. She folded the letter and slid it under the door. Suddenly, a woman's screams were heard, flashbacks of her beating clouded her head.


	10. Ch 10- PTSD

Ch. 10- PTSD

**A/N: Chapters are going to get shorter from here.**

She slumped to the floor, her back scraped against the wall. She hugged her knees and balanced her chin on them. She stared at nothing in particular. Her mind went back to that torture chamber. She flinched as she started to relive the past. Her door opened; that reminded her she was not there anymore. She saw Daniel gently slide a tray of food in. Then he shut her door. She stayed in the same fetal position, refusing to eat anything her captors gave her in fear that it was drugged. Later on that night, she shifted to the bed and fell asleep.

"No! No! No!" Olivia's voice crescendoed as she fisted the sheets. She thrashed on the bed, her head flipped from one side to another quickly and repeatedly.

"NO!" She screamed as she jolted up. Her eyes were wide, she was sweating and panting. She hugged her knees to her chest. Tears started flowing from her eyes. She blinked twice and swallowed.

"It's okay. I'm okay. It was a bad dream, that's all," she reminded herself mentally. She was still tiered, but did not want to risk having another nightmare.

**Hotel- Salem, Oregon**

The hotel they rented was a two bed, bathroom, and two closets. It was only $80 per night.

"Elliot, it's 11:20. We're not going to get any closer to finding her right now. I sent the recording to Morales. He'll see if he can figure out where exactly the call originated from," Fin yawned. Elliot yawned too. Both of them crawled into their beds.

**Unknown Place #2**

Daniel watched Olivia the whole time. He started to fall asleep, when he heard her scream. He looked into her room. She had her knees to her chest, and she was sweating. He left around 12am, since she hadn't moved from that position. She was extremely tiered but kept herself awake. She didn't know how long she was sitting there for, but her legs started to cramp. She kept sitting there, staring at the wall before her. Her door opened again. She didn't move; not even to see who came in. She no longer cared, but she would fight to the last nail if anyone attacked her. Daniel walked into the room. He saw the untouched dinner on the tray. He sighed and threw it out. He brought breakfast to her. A little cereal container and a carton of milk. He set them down along with a spoon and napkins. She still stayed in the fetal position. The same position. He noticed bags under her eyes. He deduced that after that dream she had, she hadn't slept for the rest of the night. He sighed and carefully shut the door as not to frighten her. He was forced to leave to do his duties. It wasn't until half past two he had gotten a break. He went straight to Olivia's room and peaked in. He saw the food untouched. She looked like a statue with the exception that she breathed and blinked her eyes. He sighed in dismay.

"Yo, Hey Dan. Whatcha doin'?" Tyler asked with a gangsta accent.

"Nothin much. Just looking at the girls," Daniel lied. He drew his attention away from Olivia. "What about you?"

"After shift, I'm gonna payback a girl for kicking my friend," Tyler smirked.

"What friend? What girl?"

"Duh you! Hey if I recall that's her room," Tyler walked to the door.

"What do you plan on doing?" Daniel asked defensively.

"Show her a little respect," Tyler said proudly, "With the whip."

"Too bad. Doctor says she can't be roughly handled today or tomorrow, otherwise the marks will become permanent," Daniel said. "Besides, tomorrow I hear she's going out to a customer somewhere in North Dakota. It's just a rumor," Daniel shrugged.

"Awe man, I wanted to have a chance with her," Tyler sulked. "Meet you at dinner." Daniel nodded. Daniel refocused is stare at Olivia.

"What's wrong with me? I love her, but I hurt her. She'll never forgive me," Daniel thought to himself. He couldn't watch her be in such a vulnerable and weak state. She no longer cared or had the will power to continue or start a verbal war. She closed her eyes once, then flashed them back open. Her body was shaking because she was cold. She didn't bother using the blanket, or even reaching for it, to aid her back to warmth. She kept sitting there, seemingly emotionless. The Boss placed his hand on Daniel's shoulder when he wasn't looking. He peered in too, looking at Olivia. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see them watching her. She stared blankly at the wall in front of her, a tear slithered down her cheek. Followed by a couple more. She slowly closed her eyes and hoped when she opened them she'd be somewhere else, anywhere but there. But her wish was not granted.


	11. Ch 11- Slipped Away from his Fingers

Ch. 11- Slipped Away from his Fingers

**Hotel- Salem, Oregon**

Elliot woke up hearing the shower running. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. Fin came back into the bedroom. He wore a fluffy white towel around his waist.

"Uh, you should shower," Fin said.

"Right," Elliot nodded. When Fin heard the bathroom door shut, he went to his closet and changed. When he was finished, he went to the mini fridge. Elliot came back into the bedroom. He was shirtless, but he had a towel wrapped around his waist. He had a clean shave, and his hair was gelled.

**Unknown Place #2**

Her door opened again. She stayed in the same position. Her eyes lids drooped, and she was sore and cramped. She felt a hand wrap around her upper arm and she flinched and jerked away.

"Get away from me," her growl low and deathly.

"Get up," he commanded as he roughly yanked her up by her skinny arm.

**Unknown Place #3**

She was led blindfolded and bound to a van. When she was inside she was chloroformed.

**Salem, Oregon**

"Beep," a phone sounded. It was Fin's. There was a text message.

It read,"location is 472 Downport Ave.- Morales."  
Fin's eyes widened. He wasn't sure to be relieved or afraid.

"Elliot, let's go," Fin frowned, "Morales got our location."

**Unknown Place #4**

Olivia woke up. She was in an unfamiliar place, from where she was previously held captive. There were no windows and as far as she knew, there wasn't even an exit. It was pitch black inside wherever she was. All she knew was, was that she was gagged and bound with her hands above her head. The blindfold had been removed, she figured after blinking her eyes several times. She was sitting in an upright position when a door opened. Light burst into the room and blinded her. She shut her eyes and blinked them to get used to the light. The third time she blinked, a hand grabbed her jaw. She immediately jerked out of the grip, but she was rewarded with an angry slap to her left cheek. It stung, but she could finally see clearly. A man was squatting in front of her. She narrowed her eyes. He smirked as he grabbed her jaw again and tighter. She tried again to remove his grasp, but his grip was too tight. He smiled evilly as he slipped his hand into his pocket. He pulled it out again, and revealed in his hand was a silver, Swiss Army pocket knife. He flipped it so the blade showed. He brought it up to show her. She swallowed hard as she tried to remain calm. He dropped it down to her neck and let go of her jaw. She stayed frozen as he pulled out his cellphone.

"Want to say something to your mommy and daddy before I send you to your grave?" He snickered. Her eyes widened in fear, but she did want to talk to Elliot before she died. She nodded sadly and silently.

"Don't say anything you shouldn't," he warned as he ripped the duct tape off and removed the gag. She gave him Elliot's number. He untied her left wrist and handed her the phone. The phone rang twice before it was picked up.

"Stabler," the voice greeted gloomily.

"El!" Olivia yelled happily.

"Olivia? Oh my God! Are you okay? Where are you?"

"I don't know, but I just wanted to tell you..."Her voice cracked as tears gathered to her eyes, "I love you. Say hi for me to the everyone at the squad."

"Honey, who's phone are you using?"

"El, I'm sorry I won't be able to see you again. You need to listen carefully. There's a place where women are being held captive, I don't know where though. Please, I know I'm gonna die today after this call. Just my last wish, please find them."


	12. Ch 12- Rescued

Ch. 12- Rescued

"Bam!" A door crashed open.

"NDPD! Get away from the girl!" The man, holding the knife, smirked.

"Ahhhhh!" Olivia howled in shock and agony. "Ugh!" She dropped the phone and clutched her torso on the right side. Blood was pouring from her nude waist, it quickly seeped and covered her whole left hand.

"Bang!" A gun shot rang out. Yelling echoed in the dark room. It was illuminated with led flashlights. Officers rushed toward Olivia and arrested the wounded perp.

"Olivia!" Elliot yelled hearing the screams and gunshot.

An officer picked up the open flip phone, "Who is this?" A male's voice asked.

"What did you do to her you sick freak?" Elliot Hilliard into the receiver.

"Woah, sir! I'm, Detective James, part of NDPD, who are you?"

"Detective Stabler, NYPD. Is she okay?" What happened?"

"The girl was stabbed, we have EMTs with her. She's going to Hollydale Hospital."

"Is she alive?"


End file.
